Memorias viperinas
by KaoruB
Summary: DRABBLES-Soy la representación de la inmortalidad, soy indestructible...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

**PRÓLOGO**

Orochimaru es un personaje maquiavélico, sin ninguna duda. Para alcanzar sus fines, utiliza a los otros "como brazos y piernas", según sus propias palabras. A diferencia de Naruto, el héroe de la historia, él es el villano, o "el malo", como se suele decir, y esto es por una razón muy simple: el chico le pone el cuerpo a sus sueños, en cambio el otro siempre pone el cuerpo de alguien más.

Si alguna duda nos queda al respecto, podemos detenernos en el examen de su inquietante aspecto físico. Esa piel que de tan blanca parece artificial (lo que tiene mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del jutsu por el cual sobrevive), esa indeleble sonrisa torcida, esos ojos evidentemente in-humanos… Más que sobrenatural es un personaje _anti_-natural, marcha a contrapelo de las leyes de la naturaleza, las desafía permanentemente. Y como si fuera poco, domina ese repulsivo ninjutsu que lo caracteriza. ¿Quién podría dudar que sea "el malo"?

Yo estaba tan convencida como el que más, hasta que lo oí. Cuando Sarutobi descubrió su laboratorio, Orochimaru reveló sus motivos. Para conocer todos los jutsus, el tiempo de una vida le parece insuficiente. Su deseo es la inmortalidad, porque de ese modo accederá a la totalidad del conocimiento que el mundo puede ofrecerle. "Caramba", pensé.

¿Existe otra razón que sea más humana? ¿Acaso no se han escrito miles de kilómetros de literatura universal donde se expresa esta misma inquietud, esta misma limitación? ¿No es el tiempo la principal restricción que tenemos para poder aprender, ser, actuar, ejercer, amar, viajar, experimentar todo aquello que quisiéramos? Vivir todas las vidas posibles… ¿no es ése uno de nuestros más primitivos e ilusorios anhelos?

Que Orochimaru sea un ser despreciable y mezquino nadie puede cuestionarlo, pero, ¿solo es eso, o es también quizás el más desgarradoramente _humano_ de todos los personajes? Él mismo se coloca por encima de los demás hombres, ¿pero no es justamente el más _humano_ al revelar esa desesperación por su condición de mortal?

Él le teme a la muerte, le teme a la nada, al olvido. Y busca, errónea, absurda e inútilmente, busca. Para su propia maldición, ni en la muerte dejará de desear la vida. Es un ser nefasto, carente de toda ética y miserable. Y sin embargo…

* * *

><p><em><span>Del presente documento<span>_

_Un equipo de ANBU procedente de Konoha descubrió el último reducto donde se ocultaba Orochimaru y donde se cree que fue asesinado. Allí fueron encontrados un gran número de pergaminos fechados y firmados por el sannin, escritos de su puño y letra. Por medio de su examen se estableció que esos documentos eran sus memorias, escritas estimativamente entre la época de la partida de Uchiha Sasuke y algunas semanas antes de ser asesinado por el susodicho. Si bien el material se conserva en buen estado, algunas fechas están borrosas y en varios pasajes la caligrafía resulta ininteligible. De todas formas, se les asignó a cinco ninjas transcriptores la labor de pasar en limpio y lo más ordenadamente posible estos escritos, y las siguientes páginas son el resultado de dicho trabajo._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoy es el día. Al fin mis sueños comienzan a concretarse, a la vez que inicio el registro único de mis memorias. El gran acontecimiento lo amerita.<p>

Hoy vivo en un cuerpo que no me satisface, deplorable. Los humanos y sus estúpidos recipientes. Llegar hasta donde llegué ha sido un problema, pero desde ahora procuraré solo el futuro.

Hoy lo tengo. Lo reclamé y es mío. Vino por su propia voluntad… Qué risa. Como si tuviera una, como si después de vivir lo que vivió y de ver lo que vio pudiese albergar algo más que ese odio ciego (el mejor, el más conveniente para mí) que lo guió hasta aquí. Si en verdad la tuviese, otro habría sido su destino. La voluntad humana es, en ocasiones, molesta.

Hoy vino a mí convencido, virgen, sediento, con la mirada poderosa… _mi_ mirada, mis ojos.

Es extraño escribir. La mayor parte de mis escritos son documentos científicos donde he ido plasmando, como en un diario de viaje, el recorrido de mis experimentos y las islas de mis descubrimientos, hasta que llegué adonde quería llegar. Entonces, abandoné la pluma sobre el escritorio. Dicen que el saber es poder, y yo no estoy dispuesto a compartir.

Maldito cuerpo… Todavía no termino de adaptarme a esta nueva densidad, a estos límites. Me cosquillea y me da escozor en ciertas zonas, pero cuando dirijo hacia allí mi mano, resulta ser una falsa sensación. Asquerosos envases.

No obstante ya he conseguido uno mejor, solo tengo que esperar un poco.

Mis memorias… Qué es la memoria sino la más antojadiza capacidad cerebral, una chiquilla caprichosa que se divierte acaparando lo mejor para ella sola e intenta desechar el resto, lo que no la hace feliz, la basura… Pero nunca lo logra del todo, al menos no la memoria humana. La mía, en cambio, es voluntariosa, se esfuerza por conservar los trazos que me definieron y que conformaron este destino. Todo lo demás es descartable.

No afirmaré, como alguien ha dicho, que _yo no soy un hombre malo_. Qué risa me da semejante simpleza, qué premisa más torpe, ¡qué vulgaridad justificarse! Tampoco me interesa aclarar para qué o para quién escribo, no me importa, actúo por capricho. Solo una cosa me intriga: ¿con qué ojos miraré hacia atrás?

* * *

><p><em>Por allí alguna idea de Foucault, por allí una frase de Camilo José Cela. Si tienen dudas me preguntan.<em>

_La idea me rondaba desde hace siglos, espero que al menos resulte interesante para leer. Dado que será una serie de drabbles actualizaré semanalmente, salvo que sobrevenga algún inconveniente._

_Gracias por haber leído, por su tiempo y por su paciencia. Espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

* * *

><p>Los rostros de mis padres están desdibujados. Si me esfuerzo, tal vez recuerde los ojos de mi padre observándome, hablándome, midiéndome. Acaso tuve una infancia también.<p>

Sí recuerdo la tumba. Y recuerdo al viejo detrás de mí.

Iba conmigo como el molesto padre que teme que su hijo cometa alguna imprudencia, o como si tuviera miedo de que me pierda. Qué absurdos son los hombres. No fue en él donde vislumbré la clave de mi destino, ni en él ni en ellos. Los lazos son una pérdida de tiempo, una falla del ser. Amistad, amor, familia, son burdas ataduras, desventajas. El individuo que sabe quién es debe colocarse por encima de todo aquello que pueda entorpecer su propósito.

Recuerdo, sí, una tarde de entrenamiento. En esos momentos me sentía feliz, sentía que me realizaba. Éramos unos niños afanosos, competíamos entre nosotros. Esa tarde la muy idiota cayó mal y se lesionó. Yo quería seguir entrenando, pero él no. La acomodó en su espalda y la llevó al hospital. Tuve que cruzarme de brazos e ir con ellos, porque no me gustaba entrenar solo. Y ese día se perdió, como cada día de esta reducida vida. Todo lo que pude haber aprendido ese día se perdió para siempre, esas horas jamás se repitieron, jamás se repetirán. Eso significa la amistad, pensé. La amistad es una pérdida de tiempo.

Así fui aprendiendo, así fui creciendo. Y el viejo siempre detrás, observándome, hablándome, midiéndome. Incluso estuvo aquella vez, cuando encontré esa blanquecina piel de víbora, esa piel que me mostró quién era y quién llegaría a ser.

(Maldito cuerpo, hormiguea otra vez. Los trazos me salen forzados, torcidos.)

Viejo imbécil, ¡qué podrías entender tú! Creíste que habías entendido cuando descubriste mi laboratorio, creíste ver tus peores temores realizados, creíste _verme._ En realidad nunca entendiste nada, ni el deseo ni la búsqueda, ni siquiera la desesperación. ¡Viejo moralista e inútil! Yo soy un perseguidor…

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos los que están leyendo, sé que Orochimaru no es un personaje fácil de digerir o que despierte demasiada emoción para leer, así que gracias a todos aquellos que se animan.<em>

_Espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo que no escribo. Él, <em>mis ojos<em>, me tiene bastante ocupado. Es igual a mí, y eso me hace sonreír. Es insaciable, nada de lo que le enseño le parece suficiente, siempre quiere más. La ambición es algo bueno.

Recuerdo cuando entrenaba con aquellos dos. Fueron muchos jutsus, guerras, años... Recuerdo el día cuando advertí una segunda mirada de él hacia ella. Disculpen si me río. Los humanos son absurdos, sí, pero no dejan de ser entretenidos.

El amor es un sentimiento interesante, digno de estudio. Al parecer es irracional (aunque ciertas zonas del cerebro pueden estar relacionadas con él) y por eso jamás condescendí a experimentarlo. No había más que ver al idiota para desear que nunca me pase.

Lo interesante es asistir al espectáculo. Los hombres, en tales circunstancias, son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, _cualquiera_.

Acaso yo siento amor.

No me refiero al amor por una mujer, qué vulgaridad... Yo amo la vida, _mi _vida.

Por amor a diversas causas muchos se sacrifican, la historia de la humanidad desborda de esos estúpidos mártires. ¡Qué gente más ilusa, disculpen si me río!

La vida es extraordinaria, la vida es tiempo, el tiempo es saber. Tengo que tomar el cuerpo y el tiempo de otro para permanecer, ¿pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? Alguien dirá que soy cínico, yo digo que no soy hipócrita. La vida es tiempo, el tiempo es saber. Maravilloso.

Yo tengo un amor, una ambición: procuro la vida hacia adelante. Aquella blanquecina piel me lo dijo, me lo señaló, y yo repté hacia allí. Eludí cada sentimiento, cada lazo, cada obstáculo. Yo también soy insaciable.

(Hoy el envase me molesta menos, las capas dérmicas ya casi no se sienten.)

El único amor que recuerdo haber experimentado es ése. Tal vez los otros me amaron, pero eso ya lo olvidé.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por leer. Un saludo especial para Itzel, muchas gracias por tu afectuoso comentario, seguramente en algún momento recuerde a Anko, aunque no creo que lo haga con romanticismo, la pobre solo fue un posible contenedor, pero claro que la evocará. Gracias de nuevo por pasarte por este fic :)<em>

_Y gracias por su tiempo y por su paciencia a todos los que se animan a leer. Nos vemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Suerte y renovación, esas fueron sus palabras. Para mis ojos de niño ver una piel tan transparente, tan frágil, fue de lo más extraño y perturbador. Solo con el tiempo pude comprender que ese momento fue revelador, que era una iluminación.<p>

Todavía recuerdo el día cuando el pequeño murió. Recuerdo el collar tirado en el piso, también recuerdo el dolor de ella. La guerra es una pesadilla para los humanos. Para mí, en cambio, apenas fue una posta. ¿Cómo se podría comprender la verdad de este mundo sin una guerra? Qué ingenuos son los hombres, disculpen si me río.

Comprender la verdad, revelar el orden, ése ha sido mi camino. Lo transito con esmero, con convicción. Hay quienes creen que se trata de una aspiración absurda, que un ninja es otra cosa. Yo me encojo de hombros. Soy el ninja que he elegido ser.

Cuando descubrí aquel jutsu prohibido, al entrever su maravillosa complejidad y la exquisita esencia de su poder supe que había encontrado la llave, la primera llave para acceder a mi destino. Y este jutsu sí que causa dolor, tanto como el de la guerra. El costo de la reanimación es este agonizante dolor, pero no se compara con la grandeza que se obtiene a cambio, la grandeza de la inmortalidad. Renacer duele.

Soy quien no ha de morir. Veré más guerras, seré el dueño de ellas y del dolor. Reptaré entre las filas, sonreiré, saborearé cada escena y cada grito. Aun así nunca nadie alcanzará a saber cuál es el verdadero dolor. Yo lo he experimentado hasta tal punto que me he dejado, he salido de mí mismo, cambié de piel y finalmente renací. Suerte y renovación.

Y ahora lo tengo a él, mis ojos. Él también conoce el dolor. No hay nadie que pueda comprender la oscuridad de su corazón mejor que yo, su oscuridad perturbada y retraída. Maravillosa oscuridad. Yo lo convertiré a mi color.

El dolor. Nadie lo sabe, nadie puede saber.

Frágil recipiente donde se convulsiona el espíritu que por voluntad propia es libre, libre para existir y manifestarse eternamente. De nada me servirá el poder, de nada me valdrá ser el dueño de la guerra si de todas formas todo terminará.

Tiempo y un nuevo recipiente. Que los otros nazcan y mueran si quieren, y que unos pocos elegidos lo hagan en mí. Maravilloso poder, maravilloso dolor. Suerte y renovación.

* * *

><p><em>"Soy quien no ha de morir" es una canción de Divididos (banda de rock argentina) <em>

_Como se darán cuenta, esta vez hubo muchas frases extraídas del propio Orochimaru._

_Un abrazo grande para Itzel, coincido con vos en que la relación con Anko fue especial, de por sí era la única discípula que tuvo mientras fue un ninja de Konoha, y él la eligió por ser especial, sin dudas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar con tanta amabilidad :D_

_Y gracias a los que se animan a leer, por su tiempo y por su paciencia. Nos vemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

* * *

><p>De niño no podía entender. Cuando miraba a los que me rodeaban captaba las diferencias, eran evidentes. Yo no era como ellos. Tenía dos brazos, dos piernas, cabello, voz, pero era diferente. Mis ojos no eran iguales a los del resto. Nadie me lo señalaba, pero yo lo sabía.<p>

Hoy sonrío al recordar. Por supuesto que no soy como los demás. Tampoco preciso reflejarme en el otro para reconocer mi existencia, ¡qué estupidez!

A mí me gusta buscar, necesito comprender el secreto orden de las cosas, necesito _saber_.

Recuerdo todos esos cuerpos a lo largo de años de investigación, hundiéndome hasta los codos en sus entrañas, escudriñando, hasta que vi lo que quería ver, hasta que entendí. Recuerdo los ojos horrorizados del viejo, también recuerdo mi satisfacción. ¿Por qué el horror?, pensé. ¿Qué vio allí? Disculpen si me río.

¿Cuál es el horror de un cuerpo? ¿Acaso les molesta recordar que morirán? ¿Les asusta la muerte? ¿Los espanta? Simples humanos, débiles, obvios, flacos, mediocres… Hay que hundirse hasta los codos en el horror para encontrar la clave, para _saber_.

Lo que a mí me horroriza es la oscuridad, el olvido, la negación, pero no los cuerpos. Los cuerpos, sus brazos y piernas, son el vehículo de mi supervivencia, de mi endiosamiento. Porque eso es lo que soy.

No soy igual al resto, yo busco, yo quiero _saber_.

En cambio él, mis ojos, es igual a mí. Es único. Él también busca y necesita saber, entonces me llama y le enseño, lo educo para mí. Lo moldeo amorosamente entre mis manos, me relamo con su poder, con su ambición, con su odio, con su cuerpo… Su potencial es mi futuro, su odio es mi carta de triunfo, su cuerpo es el contenedor de esta existencia. Maravilloso.

Mi nuevo contenedor… Él también me horroriza, pero no su cuerpo.

Sí, recuerdo la mirada del viejo mientras sujetaba mis brazos, mientras me lo sacaba todo. Maldito viejo. Sí… ¿El horror? El horror para mí fue perder lo que tenía, las armas de mi esperanza. El horror para mí fue esa exasperante compasión, esos ojos que parecían mirar a través de mí, que parecían traspasarme. No, viejo, no me compadezcas, ¡qué vulgaridad! Mejor compadécete de ti mismo, del olvido, de la negación de tu ser. Yo no soy igual a ti, yo no me parezco a nadie.

Simples humanos, simples recipientes. Yo soy inmortal.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos los que leen. Saludos para Itzel, muy agradecida por tu afectuoso review y tu apoyo.<em>

_Gracias por su paciencia y por su lectura. Espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

* * *

><p>Ha sido un año dedicado a mi sucesor. Necesito piezas que hagan las cosas por mí y él es sin dudas la mejor, los demás son sacrificables. Muchos han recibido mi marca a lo largo de estos años de búsqueda, pero él es quien mejor ha sabido aprovecharla. El poder evoluciona y eso me agrada, me gustan las cosas que se mueven.<p>

Recuerdo a mi primera discípula, al inicio de mis experimentos. Ella también supo evolucionar y ahora es jounin. Sin embargo no ha sabido aprovechar la marca, siempre le ha temido. Mujer ignorante.

La recuerdo como una jovencita afanosa y curiosa, me seguía a todas partes como el perro a su amo, disculpen si me río. Era tenaz, era fuerte, fue mi primer contenedor. Yo ya había llegado a vislumbrar la técnica para obtener la eterna juventud, la reencarnación, la inmortalidad, la elegí a ella para aprovechar ese saber, pero la muy ilusa lo rechazó. Niña estúpida.

Llegó el día en que me vio. El miedo en sus ojos fue la confirmación de mis aciertos.

¿Cómo pudo negarse a todo lo que le ofrecía? ¿Cómo resistió tal tentación? La chica era fuerte, pero ya no me servía. Solo por capricho le perdoné la vida y la dejé marchar.

¿Hay algo más maravilloso que obtener la vida eterna? ¿Hay algo más delicioso que ser el dueño del tiempo? Un shinobi de verdad, un ninja que sabe quién es debe alzarse por encima de sus limitaciones, debe escudriñar y trascender. Ahí está aquel niño molesto, el jinchuuriki, todo el tiempo buscando el modo de superarse, de ser más. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre su búsqueda y la mía? ¿Acaso somos tan diferentes?

Qué risa me causa la mirada del otro. Recuerdo la de esa niña, llena de miedo, alejándose, pretendiendo olvidar que me perteneció, que la formé, que la elegí. Gran alegría experimenté al encontrármela de nuevo en el cuerpo de una mujer, porque sus ojos no cambiaron, todavía es una niña y me teme. Maravilloso.

Soy el dueño del tiempo y soy el dueño del miedo. Si no quieren padecerlo no me miren, yo no necesito de sus ojos. Los ojos que quiero ya están entre mis manos, madurando para mí.

Soy el dueño de mi sucesor y soy el dueño del destino de todos aquellos que fueron marcados, de todos aquellos que fueron elegidos para recibir un poco de mi poder. Tenían miedo cuando los encontré, estaban perdidos. Conmigo han logrado despertar dentro de sí la capacidad de ser especiales, de ser superiores, de ser más. Ahora les urge servirme.

Estúpida niña… Eras fuerte pero no me elegiste. Esa fuerza tuya no te salvará de morir.

* * *

><p><em>El recuerdo de Anko a pedido de Itzel :D Lo siento, no fue muy romántico :(<em>

_Gracias a todos los que se animan a seguir leyendo n.n Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

* * *

><p>Y cuando piensas que eres indestructible sobreviene el tiempo, implacable, voraz.<p>

Un día descubres que confundes nombres, horarios, encuentros, o simplemente los olvidas. Marcas que antes no existían ajan tu rostro, enmarcan tus ojos. Caminar no es igual que antes, te agitas, trabajar te fatiga, cada peldaño te resulta penoso.

Puedes escuchar en tus oídos el chirriar de tus propias articulaciones, tus órganos ya no resisten de la misma forma los alimentos que ayer consumías sin pensar, pendiente únicamente de todo lo que aún te quedaba por hacer. Cuánta ingenuidad. Luego tu cerebro omite datos, retacea información, parece apagarse. Por la tarde estás cansado, te sientes patético.

Y con el tiempo nada mejora, sino que todo se agudiza. Tu cabello se decolora, tu piel se vuelve apergaminada, tus huesos chillan, la sangre pide permiso para seguir circulando. La vida caduca dentro y fuera de ti, el vigor se escurre, se fuga de tu ser. Y no importa cuán ardientemente lo desees, es imposible detener el proceso.

¿Qué fue de tu cuerpo, ese en el que casi no reparabas porque creías que cada día seguiría siendo el mismo? ¿Qué fue de tu cerebro, ese que almacenaba "para siempre" tu historia, ese que supuestamente gobernaba a tu santa voluntad cada uno de tus movimientos?

La angustia es asfixiante, la decadencia es irreversible y tu conciencia, si todavía está despierta, rumia la ignominia, el menoscabo de ti mismo. Cuando por fin adviertes lo que pasó, ya ni siquiera te reconoces en el espejo.

Los poetas lo decían: la edad madura acarreará consigo el inexorable invierno, te convertirás en polvo, en una brizna de la realidad. Entonces goza de tu salud y de tu fuerza antes de que trasmutes en un simulacro de hombre, en la sombra de lo que fuiste.

¿Qué fue de tu cuerpo, qué fue de tu cerebro? Una ficción, una mentira, la nada.

En el mito, la Esfinge preguntaba: ¿cuál es el animal que al amanecer anda en cuatro patas, al atardecer en dos y al anochecer en tres?

Anochece en esta vida absurda de brevedad pasmosa, y en ese nefasto devenir te irás desvaneciendo de a poco y como si nada. Te desintegrarás con el tiempo dolorosamente, irremediablemente. Incluso las piedras talladas se desgastarán y se descompondrán algún día.

El tiempo no tiene piedad, por eso yo tampoco la he de tener.

Yo jamás andaré con tres patas.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy Orochimaru cita a los poetas del barroco español (Góngora, Lope de Vega, Garcilaso) en cuya poética se abordan los tópicos del tempus fugit (fugacidad del tiempo) y el carpe diem (aprovecha el día) También cita el mito de Edipo. Lo sé, son referencias occidentales, disculpen n.ñ Sin embargo, es suya la frase "Incluso las piedras talladas..."<em>

_Gracias por leer n.n Saludos a Itzel, muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado y no te preocupes, comentá cuando puedas y sobre lo que quieras. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis anteriores y sí, también habrá recuerdos sobre Akatsuki._

_Nos vemos la próxima!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

* * *

><p>El chakra es la energía producida con la comunión del cuerpo y el espíritu. Lo bueno es que puede ser manipulado para incrementar a niveles sobrehumanos las propias capacidades; lo malo, que es una fuente limitada.<p>

Un sello sirve para manipular el chakra y se forma maniobrando con las manos. Lo bueno es que, según la combinación de sellos, se puede realizar toda clase de jutsus; lo malo, que si se pierden uno o ambos miembros superiores el ninja queda incapacitado para hacerlos.

Un jutsu es la técnica por medio de la cual se pueden desplegar al máximo las habilidades para desempeñarse en batalla. Para que un jutsu se produzca, se debe conocer la secuencia de sellos correspondiente. Lo bueno es que mientras más jutsus domine, más poderoso será el ninja; lo malo, que la cantidad de jutsus desarrollados a lo largo de la historia shinobi es tal que el tiempo de una vida resulta insuficiente para aprenderlos todos.

La suerte de un ninja radica en esa extraordinaria capacidad técnica que le permite evolucionar y ser más fuerte. Su fatalidad, en esa materialidad deleznable que constituye su naturaleza humana.

Ventajas y desventajas, la genialidad y la imperfección, el todo y la nada.

Recuerdo una escena. Me veo entre las ramas de un árbol bajo la lluvia obstinada, observando cómo ella intentaba retener a su novio. Recuerdo haber pensado que los humanos son seres frágiles, aunque no puedo especificar qué clase de sensación me acometió al verla fracasar. Al fin de cuentas, por esos años ya comenzaba a cambiar de piel.

Chakra, sellos, jutsus, pero también fragilidad… ¿Y qué es un ninja entonces?

Las Naciones les hacen creer que son sus _protectores._ Qué vulgaridad… Un ninja se define por su destreza, por su poder, no por sus obligaciones hacia un ridículo grupo de pertenencia, ¡qué estupidez! Un ninja siempre ha de buscar ser superior, _está obligado consigo mismo_. Por eso me exilié, para alejarme de todo lo que me coartaba, de todo lo que me reprimía. Me fui a buscar mi verdadero destino, mi verdadera razón de ser.

Todavía puedo recordar cuando el muy idiota intentó retenerme. Eso no es un ninja, pensé.

También recuerdo sus palabras. Que un ninja es aquel que resiste, aquel que no se rinde, me dijo en nuestra última batalla. Disculpen si me río.

Pobre insensato, ¡un ninja es sus técnicas! ¡Solo así se define como tal, solo así es superior, así _vive_! Y la técnica más grande, la mejor, la he descubierto yo, ¡está bajo mi poder!

Chakra, sellos, jutsus… y esta maldita fragilidad.

A mí nadie me verá perecer bajo la lluvia.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia :D Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

* * *

><p>Entonces me fui. Este no es mi contenedor ni Konoha mi lugar, le dije, y partí.<p>

Me uní a esa organización criminal, esa especie de hipócrita sociedad secreta que dice pretender el dominio del mundo a través de la guerra. He estado mucho tiempo allí, el suficiente como para vislumbrar tantos motivos detrás de esa máscara que el mío parecía modesto, disculpen si me río.

Fue entretenido mientras duró, fue una búsqueda del tesoro, un simple juego de niños. Lo mejor fue cuando llegó. Yo lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo, y ahí estaba. Tuve sed de ese surcado rostro, de su mirada ida, de esos ojos. Cuánta felicidad experimenté, sonrío al recordar.

También recuerdo a mi compañero, su andar parsimonioso y articulado. Algunos pensaban que éramos iguales… Ignorantes, no se puede comparar la grandeza con la chabacanería.

Sin embargo, solíamos conversar. Ciencia y arte, cuerpo y máquina, naturaleza y artificio. El arte es aquello que perdura, decía, ¡y el muy imbécil se guardó dentro de un burdo artefacto! ¡Qué ridículo!

¿A qué dioses desafío si me prolongo dentro de un muñeco? ¿Dónde está el arte? ¡Qué vulgaridad!, eso solo lo hace un chiquillo tonto, chapucero.

La eternidad tiene sentido si la obtengo en medio del estado de cosas que se me ha dado. Si este contenedor humano no me alcanza, conseguiré uno distinto. Me alimentaré de nuevas vidas, haré que mi ser subsista de los otros porque _así es como se vale_, ¡no como lo hace ese estúpido escorpión! Prosaico, mediocre, _estúpido escorpión_…

Los dioses tienen que verlo, tienen que ver que te alzaste, que pudiste, que mejoraste la forma. Tienen que ver que alcanzaste su nivel, que supiste evolucionar con las toscas herramientas que te dieron, que de ello hiciste ciencia. ¡La ciencia es el verdadero arte! Que vean, _que vean_ que te perfeccionaste desde esta ordinaria materia, que ya no eres un hombre sino un superhombre.

Maldita organización… Entonces también me fui de allí, simplemente ya no soporté tanta torpeza, tanta mundanidad. En ese momento deseaba aquellos ojos vacíos, perdidos, la mirada más conveniente para _mis_ propósitos. No lo conseguí.

Esa vez la suerte no estuvo de mi parte, pero sí lo estuvo mucho después, cuando otros ojos como esos vinieron hasta mí. Ahora tengo sed de estos ojos, de la eternidad que me auguran, del poder que prometen. Nada de artificios.

Solo una cosa pude perfeccionar gracias a ti, estúpido escorpión: la habilidad para manipular los destinos. Maravilloso.

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdos de Akatsuki XD<em>

_A pedido de mis bellos comentaristas Itzel y Klan-destino_

_Gracias a todos los que leen n.n Nos vemos la próxima!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo lo que hago, lo hago para quitar la oscuridad que está en el camino de mi objetivo.<p>

Algunos han dicho que soy una abominación… Yo me encojo de hombros. Ése es el requisito de la eternidad, de la reencarnación. ¿Cuánto vale ser humano comparado con los dones de la inmortalidad? Es irrisorio semejante planteo, es estúpido.

¿Acaso otros no hacen también sacrificios para alcanzar los que llaman "ideales de justicia", o "ideales de paz"? Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta, como si no lo recordara…

En aquella aldea gris la constante lluvia era deprimente. Yo todavía peleaba con ellos, y juntos adquirimos nuestra fama, nuestro nombre, de boca de nuestro propio enemigo. La guerra no terminaba nunca.

Él se quedó con esos niños y los aleccionó. El muy idiota… ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurre entrenar a los contrarios? Hubiera sido mejor matarlos. Una cadena de irreversibles acontecimientos se desató aquel día, puedo asegurarlo. El destino es irónico, disculpen si me río.

Cuando lo encontré como líder de la organización lo reconocí, y estoy seguro de que él me reconoció también. Sin embargo, las palabras son superfluas cuando metas como las nuestras se cruzan, y cuando sabes de dónde vienes.

Yo vislumbré en esos ojos el poder. Tal vez en algún momento los quise, porque los caminos que en ellos se dibujan representan mi búsqueda, mi deseo. Pero si alguna vez hice algo para obtenerlos, ya no lo recuerdo.

Sí puedo evocar el primer momento en que los vi. Allí también percibí el sacrificio.

Yo sacrifiqué mi cuerpo original, sacrifiqué mi propia alma, pero él tuvo que sacrificar mucho más. Ignoro cuánto y en qué medida, pero lo que haya tenido que dejar en el trayecto hacia su tan adorada paz, lo dejó sin dudar.

Ahora que lo pienso, ahora que lo escribo, creo que en cierto punto somos iguales.

Somos buscadores, somos perseguidores. Nuestra presa corre por delante, apenas advertimos su burlona sombra escabulléndose, escurriéndose de nuestras manos como el agua entre los dedos. Aun así haremos lo que tenemos que hacer, persistiremos en el sacrificio.

El sacrificio de uno mismo, el sacrificio de un otro… Da igual.

Ha transcurrido un año más. Mi futuro está en este chico, en este genio que me superó. Lo miro con deseo, espero ansiosamente el día en que podré poseerlo y reencarnar. ¿Una abominación? Una abominación es aquel que teniendo los ojos que tiene busca algo tan burdo como la paz, en lugar de utilizarlos para perdurar. Al igual que el escorpión, no es más que un niño resentido.

Para mí lo abominable es que todo se termine. Para mí lo abominable es la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>Waaaaaaaaaa ya sabía que algún día me iba a pasaaaaaaaar! T.T No pude actualizar el sábado como de costumbre, sepan disculpar. <em>

_Chapucero: tosco, torpe. Para Nik e Itzel que lo preguntaban, gracias por sus comentarios n.n Nik: soy de la pcia de Buenos Aires :( Itzel: yo también recuerdo muy bien la expresión de Orochimaru cuando veía a Tsunade tratando de curar a Dan, y coincido con vos en que puede ser que alguna vez haya sentido algo bueno por ellos, o puede interpretarse también que ya en ese momento tomaba conciencia de lo que la muerte significa, y se sentía atemorizado. Vaya uno a saber..._

_En este capi planteo un vacío en la historia: cuando Orochimaru se unió a Akatsuki, ¿qué habrá pensado Pain, teniendo en cuenta que era compañero de su sensei y que había querido matarlo cuando era un niño? Mmmm tal vez no cambia nada, quizá no sea importante ni relevante, pero es algo que en su momento se me cruzó por la cabeza._

_Perdón por la cháchara de hoy. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo n.n Creo que ahora no puedo asegurar cuándo actualizaré, sí prometo sostener el ritmo semanal. He decidido llegar a un total de quince capítulos. Espero que todos estén muy bien. Nos vemos la próxima!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

* * *

><p>Incluso las piedras talladas se desgastarán y se descompondrán algún día.<p>

Empieza bajo la forma de un presentimiento. Se trata de una intuición, una idea que no nace en el cerebro, sino en las entrañas. De repente estoy, de repente no estoy. Dudo.

Esa es la señal.

La roca ha comenzado a rodar hacia atrás y hacia abajo, no importa cuánto la haya remolcado. No es en mi contenedor por donde empiezo a deteriorarme, sino que es mi espíritu guardado en él el que se agita, el que se remueve confuso, insatisfecho. No importa cuánto haya ascendido, el camino comienza a deshacerse.

Entonces sé que la hora se acerca una vez más. Debo frenar como sea ese impulso que acecha mi existencia y que jala hacia atrás, hacia el vacío.

Vértigo... La hora se acerca.

Miro de reojo su fuerza, su evolución. Espío sus movimientos, procuro que no me vea venir. Advierto cómo el aroma de todo ese poder invade mis sentidos, me embriaga, me atrae. Me deslizo sigilosamente, me acerco cada vez más, mi presa está próxima… Solo un golpe, solo una estocada y lo poseeré, será _mío_.

Él no lo sabe. Me pide que lo entrene, me pide que lo haga más fuerte y yo no se lo niego, porque sería como negarme a mí mismo. Soy como el escultor que forja su obra ideal, la obra tan perfecta que adquiere vida propia. Sonrío, sonrío con gusto porque yo lo he forjado, lo he hecho para mí y ahí está, lleno de vida.

Y me deleito, me relamo con toda esa vitalidad, con todo ese tiempo que obtendré. Tomaré su cuerpo, tomaré su tiempo y nuevamente le enseñaré al mundo quién soy en realidad. Me verán a salvo de la corrupción física, caerán uno tras otro llevándose la gran pregunta en los labios, mientras yo continúo mi camino, sonriente. ¡A mí esta materia putrefacta no me aflige, nada me corroe ni me desgasta!

Ya no busco el porqué del absurdo, ahora sé que soy mi propia explicación.

Esta maldita sensación… No es la decadencia, no es el final. Al contrario, es apenas el principio. La cuenta regresiva inició su curso y yo mido, lleno de dicha, las horas que me separan del maravilloso ingreso a la perpetuidad.

Mi presa… Néctar y ambrosía. Estoy hambriento de inmortalidad.

De repente estoy, de repente no estoy.

La roca sigue tirando hacia abajo, pero yo soy más fuerte.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hoy vuelvo a la normalidad y logré publicar en sábado, espero que la próxima semana no rompa con la costumbre otra vez n.ñ<em>

_Como les dije el lunes, ya queda poquito de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo y comentando n.n Nos vemos!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota del transcriptor<span>__: Los últimos pergaminos presentan un alto grado de deterioro, la escritura está borrosa y los blancos se multiplican. Dichos vacíos han tenido que reponerse por contexto, para favorecer la lectura y la comprensión_.

.

Hoy no puedo escribir otra cosa que no sea lo referido a estas últimas horas. Me vi en la obligación de cambiar de escondite, pero esto es lo que menos importa.

Uno de los principios básicos del aprendizaje es la observación. Mediante la paciente y atenta contemplación de los fenómenos podemos llegar a descubrir cosas realmente interesantes. Y yo disfruto de aprender, gozo cuando obtengo algún nuevo tipo de saber.

Recuerdo uno de mis tantos experimentos. Alguna vez quise para mí el poder de controlar los bijus. En aquel entonces las pruebas fallaron, aunque ahora sé que hubo un sobreviviente. Pero él no es lo que me interesa.

Un biju posee una cantidad de chakra inaudita, infernal. No pude conseguir dominar esa energía, sin embargo parece que aún me quedan oportunidades de admirarla.

¡Qué chico más extraordinario, sonrío al recordar! Observé cada uno de sus movimientos, me deleité con el espectáculo de su odio manifestándose en un potencial destructivo exquisito, descomunal. Me paré frente al zorro, luché contra él hasta el punto de tener que regenerarme una y otra vez… Fue sublime, excitante.

Ese chico me intriga hasta el infinito. ¿Cómo será vivir con semejante fuente de poder? ¿Cómo puede revertirse el proceso, o hasta dónde se lo puede llevar? ¿El individuo original se pierde por completo, o la criatura conserva algún vestigio emocional? Interesante, terriblemente interesante.

Aun así, no ha alcanzado la fuerza de él, de mis ojos. Qué ganas tuve de confrontarlos, de medirlos, aunque los acontecimientos posteriores me lo confirmaron. Sí, el jinchuuriki es muy poderoso, pero es inferior a él.

_Y él es mío_. Si bien se le parece, no es como aquel demonio. Hay que observar, hay que atender a los fenómenos si se quiere conocer la trama secreta de la realidad, y la evidencia me ha demostrado que yo tengo al mejor.

Pronto llegará la hora en que se convierta en mi contenedor, se aproxima el momento en que comenzaré a cosechar lo que con tanta esperanza he sembrado. Por fin me liberaré de las restricciones, de los miedos, de esta exasperante sensación de finitud. Me haré de nuevo en él y reencarnaré para procurarme tiempo por delante. ¡Maravilloso!

Reencarnaré… Y seguiré siendo yo mismo, yo no me perderé. Conservaré todo lo atávico que me constituye, mis metas y mi razón. Mientras transite por la invulnerable senda de la inmortalidad, continuaré observando, aprendiendo, deleitándome con los fenómenos y con el saber.

Yo no dejaré de ser, _yo no me perderé_…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, quedan tres capis más y se termina, como habrán podido notar por el contenido.<em>

_Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo n.n Nos vemos la próxima!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

* * *

><p>La materialidad de la existencia es una burla, una infamia.<p>

Soy un ninja legendario que ha nacido en esta mediocre nación de idiotas y en este momento me estoy ahogando en un dolor absurdo que ya casi no me deja escribir. Una burla.

Este contenedor está en su límite. Siento los miembros cada vez más desconectados de las órdenes de mi cerebro, cada vez más desdeñosos de mi voluntad. La piel se ha ido endureciendo, coartándome, y los órganos internos apenas me responden. La fatiga me gana con cada paso que doy, la energía se agota con cada cosa que hago. Una infamia.

Mi sirviente me atiende y medica, pero nada de lo que hace alcanza para reponerme, ni siquiera para reconfortarme. Debo ahorrar fuerzas para cuando llegue el momento, para cuando se inicie el proceso de posesión. _Mis ojos_…

De niño me decían genio, pero nunca nadie imaginó hasta dónde podría llegar en realidad. Soy un ninja mejor porque superé cualquier marca, porque me coloqué por encima de cualquier expectativa. Yo supe desear mucho más que esta imperfecta realidad, _deseé ser superior_.

Nadie podrá entender jamás la naturaleza de esta búsqueda, nadie podrá comprender nunca la desesperación. Siempre tuve conciencia.

Apenas si puedo escribir, apenas si puedo registrar esta agonía que, lejos de anteceder el final, presagia la entrada a la inmortalidad. Mis metas y mis motivos vienen conmigo.

_[Nota del Transcriptor: es imposible reproducir este párrafo]_

Disculpen si me río. Lo hago porque aunque este maldito contenedor se descascara día tras día, la dicha de una vida virgen, de unos ojos nuevos y poderosos, se dispersa dentro de mí actuando como un exquisito placebo. Sonrío porque todo tiene sentido para mí, porque no hay razón para hacerme preguntas.

Cada vez estoy más cerca, mis manos ya lo rozan…

El precio de la reencarnación es este dolor. Renacer duele.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, solo quedan dos capis más, los cuales ya están terminados. Estoy contenta por haberme dado el gusto de escribir sobre Orochimaru :D<em>

_Nik: los últimos capis son absolutamente introspectivos, la mención a su pelea con Naruto fue más que nada para ubicarnos temporalmente con respecto a la historia original. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar :)_

_Y gracias a todos los que siguen entrando a leer. Nos vemos el sábado que viene!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota del transcriptor<span>__: último pergamino._

Aún puedo sujetar la pluma, todavía puedo deslizar algunos trazos para que quede un registro fidedigno del final de esta fase y del inicio de una nueva.

¿Qué es el lenguaje? En medio de todo este dolor que me desgarra, que se empeña por desatar mi alma de su recipiente material, busco la forma de describir esta creciente felicidad que me invade al saber que pronto, muy pronto, renaceré. Sin embargo, no hay palabras suficientes para hacerlo.

¿Cómo expresar esta intensidad, esta maravillosa certeza de eternidad? ¿Con qué frases, con qué símbolos representaré la dicha de poseer este don, esta llave que nadie más posee, porque el resto del mundo prefiere conformarse con el sinsentido y desperdician sus palabras intentando dilucidar aquello que jamás tendrá una maldita explicación? La nada, el absurdo, la angustia, ¡disculpen si me río!

¡Yo soy mucho más que eso! Yo trabajé asomándome al abismo, encarándome con el horror más absoluto que existe. Hurgué allí ignorando todas esas estúpidas restricciones que se agrupan bajo la palabra _ética_, y de las cuales yo me burlo. Mis manos revolvieron entrañas y más entrañas, se adentraron en este misterio atroz que es _uno mismo_, para entender el propio ser.

Yo lo hice, y de nada me arrepiento. Me esmeré por descifrar la clave de la existencia allí mismo, en el horror de los cuerpos muertos descomponiéndose para siempre. Yo acepté la ignominia, _porque ése era mi camino_.

Yo me alcé, me revelé, ¡robé la Verdad! Yo no podía conformarme con la finitud, no me resigné jamás a ser un simple hombre preguntándose las cosas, una penosa brizna de polvo flotando en la inmensidad del Universo. ¡Qué patético!

[_N. del T.: es imposible reproducir este párrafo_]

No, no me interesa la ética, no me interesan las reglas, no me interesa Dios. Porque si el precio de la existencia es esta innoble corrupción de mi cuerpo, un tiempo límite para respirar, para experimentar y para saber, entonces toda divinidad no es más que un patán caprichoso y mezquino, un espectador morboso, un fisgón perverso. ¡Un ser así merece ser desafiado! ¡Un ser así merece ser destruido!

_Yo seré mi propio dios_. Mañana, mañana este dolor cesará…

* * *

><p><em>Bien, solo queda un capítulo más. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo n.n<em>

_Nos vemos el sábado próximo!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota del Transcriptor<span>__: Pasajes sueltos, anotaciones aleatorias._

¿Lo recuerdas, sensei? ¿Pensaste alguna vez en mis palabras? ¿Te sentaste alguna fortuita tarde de otoño a meditar en mis razones, mientras contemplabas tu preciosa villa?

.

…mis ansias incontenibles del infinito, porque yo no deseo morir. Hay demasiado por saber aún, demasiado por experimentar, por descubrir. Que los demás se resignen a perecer, ¡que sean otros los que se conformen con una vida única y patética! Estúpidos seres humanos…

.

…un ninja de verdad sale a buscar, un ninja de verdad lo desafía todo para ser mejor. No es en su dichosa aldea donde encontrará poder, debe pretenderlo por sí mismo y para sí mismo. Los otros son solo un impedimento, una mano en alto para detenerle, un "No puedes" como respuesta…

.

A veces su mirada es demasiado oscura, demasiado cerrada. Su soberbia me embelesa, sin embargo, ese pliegue siniestro que percibo en su alma no es completamente conveniente para mis propósitos. Debo subyugarlo, cuidando de no alterar su empecinada esencia. Su fuerza radica en el odio, y yo _necesito_ ese odio…

.

Si no miras con mis ojos, si no eres capaz de sentir con mi piel, entonces jamás apreciarás mi visión, ni comprenderás mi desesperación.

.

…porque estas manos se esforzaron, para ellas no existe ningún jutsu prohibido. Un ninja no es un catálogo de imperativos y restricciones, no es un mero _deber ser_. Por el contrario, un ninja _elige_ un camino, _opta por sí mismo_. Malditas, ridículas prohibiciones…

.

Él y yo somos iguales. No necesitamos amigos, no necesitamos que nos salven. Que los idiotas se queden cuidando de su aldea, disculpen si me río… No tengo otra cosa que resguardar más que mi razón, ni otro propósito que el de proteger mi existencia.

.

…ya que nada se compara a este dolor. Y lo más exasperante, lo más desgarrador: no somos eternos, ni siquiera en el sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

El eco de varias voces mucho más autorizadas que la mía ha resonado a lo largo de estos capítulos: Borges, Unamuno, Nietzsche, Camus, Sartre, entre otros (corroborando así la teoría de la "muerte del autor", de Barthes, y que Orochimaru sama me perdone XD)

En lo personal, considero que ser conscientes de la brevedad de nuestra existencia debería despertar en nosotros el respeto por la vida del otro, por la vida en general. Es ingenuo pero, al pretender haber hallado el modo de vivir para siempre, Orochimaru lo fue más… ¿o no?

En fin, gracias a todos los que han leído n.n He aquí las palabras del legendario ninja, el germen de estas modestas memorias:

_Quiero dominar todas las técnicas y comprender la verdad de este mundo. Tanto como colores, hay millares de técnicas, pero para dominar todas las existentes y comprender la verdad se requiere mucho tiempo. La persona que dedique todo ese tiempo y lo comprenda todo merece ser llamada existencia definitiva. Para mí, la vida del cuerpo es demasiado corta, es demasiado pasajera. Aunque fuera un Hokage, todo acabaría al morir._

Lo siento, Orochimaru sama, todo tiene un final, incluso este fic.


End file.
